


Quite Alright

by Owinous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owinous/pseuds/Owinous
Summary: Geordi calls Data into his office.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Quite Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'd like to thank @intergalacticpanic for this! She inspired me to write so here we are, three thousand words later. It's 12 in the morning so tell me if there's any big mistakes, enjoy!

"La Forge to Data, can you come to my office immediately?" Geordi spoke into his communicator, stepping away from his desk and heading towards the stack of PADDs giving him information on the situation. They only had a short amount of time to fix the plasma manifolds, and Geordi needed all the help he could get. Calling his boyfriend to help would cause for a big improvement on both the situation and Geordi's mood. 

Scratching his chin and setting down the PADD, his head perked up when his door chimed. "Come in!"

The doors opened to reveal Data, his white-gold skin glowing in the soft light. "Hello Geordi." He greeted, stepping into the room and reaching to the back of his uniform. "I must say, this is an odd time for you to choose to have intercourse, but I assume-" he cut himself off as he struggled slightly with the closure of his uniform, "Assumed you wished to be spontaneous." 

As he finished the sentence, his shirt dropped to the floor, and by this point Geordi was staring in shock. "Data, what the hell are you doing?" 

Data looked at him with an intensity that was unnerving. "You wish to have sex, do you not?" 

Geordi spluttered. Sure, he and Data used his office for more than its intended purpose a few times, but Data thought he wanted to fuck? Now? When there was a crisis going on? "No, Data! I do not!"

Data blinked slowly, as if he had not been expecting this turn of events. He looked down to where his shirt was on the floor, and to his hands that were gripping the hem of his undershirt. "Ah. I see." He looked back up at Geordi, "I have made a mistake." 

Geordi laughed tiredly, and walked over to pick up Data's shirt for him. "Yeah, you did. But it's alright, you're never really in my office for much else, are you?" 

"You are correct. The last time I was in your office to discuss the ship's functions was one month, three weeks, and fourteen days ago." Data took his shirt from Geordi, but didn't put it on. "We may discuss whatever you wished to, now." 

Geordi shook his head and turned back to his desk to grab the PADD he'd been inspecting. "Alright, here, see if you can make sense of this." 

Geordi watched over Data's shoulder and listened as he explained his thoughts and how they might be able to fix the problem, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the black tank top clinging to Data. It was a simple standard issue garment, but after the whole ordeal when Data arrived, Geordi's mind had jumped from business to pleasure. 

"Would you like me to return to the bridge, Commander?" Data asked, looking at him expectantly. 

Geordi cleared his throat and nodded. "U-uh yeah, head up there and see if we can't fix this together!" He laughed and clapped Data on the shoulder before gesturing towards the door. 

Data looked at the door and made to walk towards it, before hesitating and turning around. Gazing into Geordi's eyes, he moved closer to him and crowded him against the desk. "Perhaps after we solve the issue, we could return to what I originally arrived for?" He asked, his breath soft against Geordi's dark skin as he pressed a few kisses to the man's throat. 

Geordi's mouth was dry and there was a soft clicking noise as he swallowed. Here was Data, pressed as close as he could be to him, littering him with kisses, when there were some  _ very _ important tasks to complete. Geordi tried to respond, but only a soft whine escaped from his mouth as Data continued to move from his throat to the soft skin below his ear. He tried again. "A-ah, Data?" 

"Yes, Commander?" 

Geordi didn't really know why Data was calling him by his rank, but he wasn't complaining. "M-maybe after we're done? Y'know, when we're not in danger of dying?" 

Data pulled back and blinked at him. "That is what I said." He spoke, before nodding solemnly at him and pressing a kiss to his cheek before slipping his uniform shirt on, stepping through the door, and disappearing just as quickly as he had arrived. 

Geordi was still breathing harshly from the way his boyfriend had spoken to him. He  _ really _ needed to get this fixed, and fast. 

\- - - 

Ten Forward was lovely and full of life, celebrating the fact that they'd narrowly escaped destruction once again. Geordi was exhausted from being on his feet all day and under so much stress. He needed time to relax. He finished his drink, some odd concoction Guinan had provided, and looked around the room. 

"Geordi! Hey!" He heard someone call, and swivelled on his stool to see who it was. It was Will. He was grinning widely at him and he patted him on the back once he got close enough. "Good work today! We owe it all to you!" 

Geordi laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it wasn't just me-- my engineering staff, Data-" 

Will cut him off. "Nonsense! Let me buy you a drink to celebrate being my saviour," he winked, before his eyes widened as a hand clamped down onto his shoulder. 

"I apologize, Commander, Geordi and I have plans." Data spoke evenly, but the heat in his gaze was directed at Geordi. The engineer shifted in his seat. 

"He's right, Will. I did promise him something earlier,"  _ Please don't ask,  _ Geordi begged internally.  _ If he asks, I'm done for. _

Will looked disappointed, but he didn't pry. "Well, you guys enjoy your nerd stuff." He shrugged, before slipping off his stool and walking towards another group of people, striking up lively conversation. 

Geordi couldn't care less. He was too busy being pulled from his seat and having his hand taken by the android, perhaps with a little more force than necessary. 

The walk towards the turbolift was uneventful, save for Data occasionally glancing at him, sending shivers down Geordi's spine. 

They stepped into the turbolift in silence, and Data let go of Geordi's hand. "You seem well." He spoke, giving the engineer a sideways look. 

Geordi dissolved into giggles, not very attractive, but he couldn't help it. "You're such a goof. I thought you were going to say something else!" 

Data quirked an eyebrow, but gave him a small smile as he turned to Geordi. "Were you expecting something suggestive?" He asked, slowly pressing Geordi to the wall of the turbolift. "Computer. Stop turbolift." 

Geordi felt his stomach drop and his face heat up. "D-Data?" He stuttered out, and the android ignored him, leaning in to nose at his neck again. Something about the fact that Data could crush him to a pulp, but decided instead to run his lips along his pulse was making Geordi light-headed. 

"Do you wish to return to my quarters?" Data breathed, his hands sliding down to settle on the engineer's hips. He pressed a firm kiss to his jawline and pulled back to look Geordi in the eye. 

Geordi nodded dumbly, his mind unable to form a coherent sentence. He heard Data command the computer to continue the trip, and he brought his fingers up to rest in his pulse, which was flying. 

The turbolift doors opened with a hiss, and Data took his hand again to lead Geordi. Once they entered the room and the doors had locked, Data pressed him against the wall with a kiss so intense Geordi nearly toppled over. 

Eyes fluttering closed, he reached up to cup Data's cheek as the android attempted to shove his tongue down Geordi's throat. Pulling back, he smiled nervously. "Don't you want to take things slow?" He asked, and was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. 

Data blinked at him and his gaze turned dark. "If you think that I am going to 'drag things out', so to speak, you are gravely mistaken." 

Geordi squeaked, when Data picked him up with ease, and his legs wrapped against the android's waist instinctually. He hummed as Data left more kisses to his neck and throat as he undid the closure on the back of Geordi's uniform, before dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed. Geordi shifted on the sheets to make himself comfortable and kicked off his shoes, and Data undid his own uniform shirt and practically tore off the tank top underneath. 

Geordi only had a moment to admire the pale skin before Data dipped down to kiss him again, groaning softly into his mouth. Geordi responded with a moan of his own and tried to kiss back enthusiastically, but Data had slowed to a grinding halt. "Data?" He mumbled against the android's lips, and his boyfriend pulled away completely. 

"I have forgotten to feed Spot. Please remain here while I tend to her." Data said, and he abruptly got up and left, leaving Geordi shocked.  _ What the fuck? _

Geordi could hear Data asking the computer for cat food, and the meows of the little demon it was for. Grinning, Geordi rolled over and pulled the covers over himself, shutting his eyes. 

He heard Data walk into the room, and felt a small object get tossed onto the bed before it dipped beside him. "Geordi?" 

Geordi fought back a grin and continued to feign sleep. He could practically hear the gears turning in Data's head at what could have possibly happened. 

A hand patted his shoulder softly, and Data whispered his name again. Geordi didn't respond. When he felt Data slide over to his own side of the bed and sit there, he peeked an eye open. 

Data was reclining back against the pillows and was staring directly ahead. He did not blink, or even move when Geordi moved over to snuggle into his side.  _ Oh man, he's pissed. _ Geordi thought, and he pressed a few soft kisses to Data's shoulder and collarbone. "Data?" 

"Geordi." 

"Are you mad at me?" 

"I am unable to be mad." 

"Do you not want to have sex anymore?" 

Data turned to look at him. "I never said that." 

Geordi grinned and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. Data maneuvered so he was caging the engineer with his body, and Geordi felt his face heat up again. "Hey there." 

"Hello, Geordi." Data greeted, and the man chuckled nervously. 

"So. What do you have planned?" Geordi asked, Data pressed himself closer, and his cock twitched. 

"I plan on fucking you." 

Geordi sputtered at the swear, but got himself under control. "That's… alright?"  _ Wow, smooth.  _ He cleared his throat, "you uh…. You don't normally do that." 

Data's lips quirked up and he pressed a kiss to Geordi's lips. "I was planning on letting you have your way with me, but I have changed my mind." 

Geordi felt another shiver run down his spine and he leaned up to kiss the android. "I'm all yours, then." 

Data smiled. "Do not move, then."

Data kissed him again, and Geordi felt all the heat in his face rush downwards as the android's hand reached down to palm at his hard cock. He let out a moan, and felt Data's lips turn up in another smile from where they were pressed to his neck again. The android's fingers trailed down until they caught on the waistband of Geordi's pants, and he looked up at the engineer. "May I?"

Geordi nodded and gasped when Data pulled both his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. He squirmed when he gripped his shaft, circling his thumb around the tip. 

"Ah, Data… please…" he breathed, and the android leaned down to run his tongue along the bottom of his cock, base to tip. Geordi pressed the back of his hand to his mouth.

Data took Geordi's cock into his mouth, and hummed pleasantly. His tongue ran along the bottom, prodding at the prominent vein that he loved to tease. Taking a deep breath through his nose, though he did not need to, Data pressed further and took the entirety of Geordi's cock, looking up at the engineer with wide eyes.

Geordi couldn't believe how well Data was taking his cock, even though it had happened before. He let out a trembling breath, and reached down to put a guiding hand on the back of Data's head. 

Data pulled off immediately, grabbing Geordi's wrist. "I told you," he leaned in close and stared into his eyes with a passion the engineer had never seen before, "Not to move."

Geordi whimpered and nodded, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot." He apologized, and Data leaned back on his haunches where he reached for the item he'd dropped on the bed earlier. Geordi realized it was lube.  _ Oh wow, this is happening. _

Geordi's heart rate picked up, and he shifted a little when he saw Data pour some of the lube onto his fingers. Data registered the movement and snapped his gaze up, where it softened once he took in the engineer's expression. "Geordi? Are you alright?" 

Geordi nodded quickly, "P-perfectly fine!" He blurted, but his voice betrayed him. Data set down the bottle and reached over to cup Geordi's cheek.

"We do not have to do this if you are uncomfortable." He spoke softly, and Geordi's eyes burned. 

_ Don't cry now, that's such a stupid reason. _ He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, and Data grabbed a tissue to wipe his hand off with. Laying down beside him, he ran a few fingers through Geordi's hair. "Do you wish to stop?" He whispered, and Geordi buried his face into Data's chest. 

"I don't want you to be disappointed. You've been waiting all day…" he mumbled, and Data wrapped an arm around him. 

"This is not about me." 

Geordi wiped his eyes again, and took a deep breath. "Yeah… I know, I'm. I'm fine, it's just been a long day, and…" 

"You do not owe me an explanation," Data whispered softly, and Geordi leaned in to kiss him. 

"I know,"  _ God, I love you, _ "I think we can keep going, just…" Geordi laced his fingers with Data's and leaned his forehead against the android's shoulder. 

"I promise that I will be gentle," Data spoke, and Geordi wrapped his arms around him. Data returned the embrace, and they sat there together.

After a short while, Geordi pulled back and leaned up to kiss Data again, running his fingers through the android's hair. Data pulled back and ran his fingers down Geordi's neck. "Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes," Geordi breathed, and took Data's hand to press a few kisses to his knuckles. 

Data smiled softly and laid Geordi back gently against the sheets, pressing more kisses down his neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. Once he reached Geordi's cock, propping himself up, he picked up the lube again and looked at him. "May I proceed?" He asked, and Geordi nodded. 

"Please be gentle," he whispered, and spread his legs slightly to give Data better access. Data poured lube onto his fingers once more, and pressed kisses to the insides of Geordi's thighs as he pressed his index finger inside. 

Geordi gasped, and waved his hand when Data looked up at him in concern. "I'm fine," he smiled, and Data returned to his movements, pressing featherlight kisses to Geordi's cock, making him moan quietly. 

After continuing for a short while, Data added another finger, and Geordi groaned as Data stretched him. Squirming a little, he panted. "More…" 

Data cocked his head. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Data, please!" 

Data pressed further, and tried feeling around for the spot that would make Geordi scream. He knew he found it when Geordi threw his head back and howled, wrapping his legs around Data's waist. 

"Geordi?" 

"Data, please, I need you…" Geordi whined, pulling Data down to give him a passionate kiss, "please…" 

Data felt his synapses heat up at the way Geordi was begging for him, and made a mental note to find more about it. Repositioning them quickly, Data applied more lube to his cock and pumped it a few times before guiding it to Geordi's opening. "Are you ready?" 

Geordi nodded, panting harshly, and bucked his hips towards his boyfriend. "Please, Data." 

Data leaned down to kiss Geordi as he pressed inside, swallowing the moans that were pulled from the engineer. Once he was seated deeply inside him, he ground in slow circles, and Geordi's hands trembled. 

"Oh, God… Oh my God, Data…" he whimpered, and flung a hand over his eyes as Data began to move slowly, in and out. His cock was heavy where it rested on his stomach, and Data reached to pump it a few times as he picked up the pace. 

A long moan fell from Geordi's lips and his back arched, and Data drank up the sight of his boyfriend writhing on his cock. His internal fans kicked into high gear as he pounded harder, each thrust sending Geordi moving up the bed the tiniest bit. 

"Ah! Data, please!" Geordi cried, and he pulled Data down to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him, still moaning. He could feel his climax steadily approaching.  _ Just a little more… _

Geordi broke the kiss to beg once more "Please Data, please, give me more!" He cried, and Data let out a groan of his own and he let himself go, his grip unrelentingly firm, all thoughts of gentleness thrown out the window. They were both so close that neither one could say much more than garbled variations of the other's name.

A few more hard thrusts had Geordi cumming all over his stomach in thick white ribbons, the color contrasting against his dark skin. 

Data triggered his own orgasm and spilled in his lover, catching himself before he fell on Geordi, and stood up to head to his bathroom. 

Geordi tried to get his breathing slowed down as he felt cum and sweat begin to cool on his skin.  _ Gross,  _ He thought, before he noticed Data coming back with a damp cloth. 

The android wiped him clean tenderly, pressing a kiss to Geordi's lips when he was done, and giving him some clothes to change into. "Do you require any additional comfort?" Data asked, and Geordi just shook his head and patted the space next to him. 

"No, just cuddles. Is that alright?" He asked, and Data smiled as he slipped into bed beside his boyfriend. 

"Quite alright." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
